Particularly Poetic Poetry
by Azrael DiAngelo
Summary: A collection of poems about and told from the POV of different characters in Supernatural. Angst, Humor, Love, Tragedy, bla bla bla...
1. Dean

Blue eyes gazing into green

Thousands of years thrown away for one

It wouldn't be as bad as it seems

If he weren't his father's son

* * *

><p>A father who abandoned those who loved him beyond belief<p>

A father who always told them to obey

Worship and love his creations

He wasn't raised any other way

* * *

><p>Yet here he was<p>

Offering to stay

Leaving his family and following in his father's footsteps

For a man who didn't even pray

* * *

><p><em>All for him<em>

Diving into the pits of the unknown

_I did it all for __**him**_

Saving a tortured soul finally amongst its own

* * *

><p><em>All for him<em>

Sneaking past his dueling brothers

_I did it all for __**him**_

Risking his life and many others

* * *

><p><em>All for him<em>

Three times- his heart stop beating

_I did it all for __**him**_

Twice—his grace went fleeting

* * *

><p>Wings no longer flapping<p>

Days seeming shorter than the last

So much more napping

Stuck in this horrid spell that's been cast

* * *

><p>But it was worth it<p>

A reassuring smile

A pat on the back

No, love was not in lack

* * *

><p>Blue eyes gazed into green<p>

So many unspoken words in between

But he wraps up all these emotions,

These feelings,

His motive for everything he's done,

All into one syllable

"_**Dean."**_


	2. Soul Journey

It raises its arm, hand extended toward me

I did not acknowledge it, nor did I desire to

Its limb goes slack with defeat

But its hazel eyes say that it believes in things greater than itself

It lies on its stomach, writhing in its internal demons

I did not pity it, nor did I care to

Its legs drag it out of the chamber

But its needy eyes say that it can't carry itself anymore

Your fist is hovering above my swollen face, yours scrunched in fury

I couldn't imagine what you were going through — didn't fucking want to

You turn your back on me, jump out of my life for the final time

But your determined eyes say that you're fucking terrified, bitch

It stares at me coldly, gun firing at the innocent

I did not comprehend it, nor did I wish to

It's bleeding from a painful wound

But its glassy eyes say that it doesn't feel anything

If eyes were the key to the soul

You would be blind, my friend


	3. Fatal Attraction

Have you ever been scolded for looking at the sun

because your vision will deteriorate someday, and this will bring it sooner

yet you continued to gaze at its harmful rays

fully knowing the consequences?

That's my brother

A pair of Lucid wings

that Understand how to hang yourself with free will's rope

He Cares too much about his family

And I'm one of the few that can relate

He worships our Father from afar

And I'm devoted to Everyone else - humanity

Although he's fallen, the love he holds can Really amaze

You burn in the flames of a falling star

So bright, you don't see it coming

You're blissfully unaware, only seeing temporary damage

As you bask in the Morningstar's cold company

You believe that every second is beautiful


	4. Name Calling

**Abbadon**

Knights of Hell don't create themselves

**Antichrist**

Jessie Turner, currently vacationing with koalas

**Author of all Sin**

Who's the fool that let that snake into that garden? _Not me_

_Dearest Daddy is scared of reptiles; spread the word_

**Awful Monster**

An imaginary creature that's typically large, ugly, and frightening

_I was His favorite, and I'm very, very real_

**Beelzebub**

_I'm an archangel, not a Pokémon_

**Demon**

Demon, Archangel, _Tomato, Tomahto_

**Satan**

_Now that has a nice ring to it_

**Lucifer**

Out of all the titles He has conjured…

_I think I loathe that one the most_.

(gg)


	5. Subtly Saying I Care

I would compare thee to a summer's day

Your hair is spun with lovely gold

And your eyes are more temperate

But today is partly cloudy

* * *

><p>I would describe the time that I first saw you<p>

And how I fell in love with your knowing smile

But you only believe in lust at first sight

And I'm telekinetic, not telepathic

* * *

><p>I would scream that I love nothing in the world<p>

So much as you, but

True love is the crunchy peanut butter

That I know you hate

* * *

><p>You would say that Shakespeare is so cliché<p>

But you're dead

And I love you

Old William couldn't be as blunt

(gg)


	6. Snap

He swaggers through the door

Oozing tricks from his fingertips

But with redemption in his hands

And sweets on stand by

* * *

><p>He smirks like he's wanted<p>

His eyes glinting with mischief

But his pranks have gone sour

And his acting is just dessert

* * *

><p>He jokes around with old friends<p>

Playing dead to amuse them

But he flies back home

More alive than ever

* * *

><p>He swaggers back through that door<p>

Wearing a mask of confidence

But you sink your hatred in him

And his cowardice shows

* * *

><p>He raises his hands<p>

As if to surrender

But he smiles

And pulls his greatest stunt yet

* * *

><p>He's learned knew tricks while you were gone<p>

Snap

(gg)


	7. Life is Full of Lies

One day you are

Going

To

Die

It will be cold

No matter what the temperature is

It will be sudden

Even though you've had a lifetime preparation

You will be scared

With adrenaline pumping through your veins

You will fight it

To no avail, of course

There are billions of souls

And you're all irrelevant

You have control over your fate

But you're all marked; your days are numbered

It's an unavoidable truth that you must embrace

One day I will come for you and you are

Going

To

Die

(gg)


	8. Wings of a Human

You don't see them, but

They hover protectively

Over your tensed shoulders

_I am not meant to serve man_

But you are something else entirely

You are a religion

And they follow you as if in a trance

You ask to glimpse that part of me

That was always kept hidden

_I am divine wrath_

_Such actions are beneath me_

But I oblige faithfully and you're awed

Never have you witnessed the colors

Of hell scorched black and midnight blue

On the feathers of the wings that saved you

And it was around that time

That you flew me to territory bold and unknown

And I began to wonder

If a human really needed wings to be an angel

(gg)


	9. Sing Me a Swan Song

If a story is about failure

And how you couldn't save the one you love

If you held the fate of the world in your callused fingers

Is it still a_ best_

Will it consume you from the inside

As you taste apple pie

And keep the holy scripture close

Will it twist your soul

And paint those white picket fences black

Just like everything else you touch

Is it still a_ rest_

Will you have to walk miles to salvation

Stumbling around with your heart in the wrong place

Because you can't drive without a passenger

Will you have to intoxicate yourself

To kill the numbness that shouldn't be there but is

And drink until the nightmares return

Will you stare at the ceiling

Wondering if things would've been better

If you were the one to burn

If a story is about failure

And how you couldn't save the one you love

Is it still_ success_

_(gg)_


	10. Polaris

The sky is the color of his eyes  
>when he said, "I did it, all of it for you."<br>_Almost_  
>The walls of your motel room<br>are the same shade as his trench coat  
>when he said, "You deserve to be saved."<br>_But not quite_  
>The injured bird at your doorstep<br>has wings just like him  
><em>But none of it's right<em>  
>Stars twinkle near the moon<br>and you remember when he said,  
>"I will find a way to redeem myself to you."<br>Suddenly, the stars are not nearly as bright  
>But you guess that's just what happens<br>when a shooting star  
>breaks a constellation<p>

(gg)


	11. Angelic Capabilities

At the touch of my blade  
>The grace fades from your eyes<br>With your wings in the shade  
>I wonder if freedom is a lie<br>If the weight of free will  
>Is a burden too heavy to dismiss<br>Or if this just happens  
>When you try to teach poetry to fish<p>

(gg)


	12. Howl at the Moon

Open your eyes  
>even if the horrors of what you witness<br>carve you into a stone replica for eternity  
>You can't resist the temptation<br>Open your eyes  
>and let the guilt you've been chewing on<br>consume your conscience instead  
>You can taste freedom in the after taste of sin<br>Open your eyes  
><em>I never lied to you<em>, that wouldn't be proper deal etiquette  
>Can you hear now, the sound of your soul<br>making it's final transformation from broken to twisted?  
>Can you hear the adrenaline of cold blood pumping through your veins?<br>Open your eyes  
><em>Feel what I feel<em> - what do you have for show and tell?  
>A gruff man's flask taking the place of your own?<br>A young boy and his mother - a temporary home  
>A brother you didn't know better and a sister you never wanted<br>A young prophet and a woman who's now haunted  
>Two brave females who died trying to open a door<br>One little angel who's seen too many wars  
>A brother who would rather deal with me than you<br>A mother holding her eldest son...oh I'm sorry, was that too soon?  
>Open your eyes darling<br>_Let's go take a howl at the moon_

(gg)


	13. Peace

It's the calm  
>before the shit hits the fan<br>the silence of the screams  
>that had already made you deaf<br>It's the satisfaction  
>of tearing souls apart<br>of causing as much misery as the Fates have cursed upon you  
>of making someone else into a pathetic<br>self-loathing bastard with self-sacrificing issues  
>It's when he agrees to work with you<br>and the pause he makes when asked if you're family  
>It's, "No, Dean. I wouldn't.<br>Same circumstances... I wouldn't."  
>It's fighting<br>It's cowardice  
>It's protecting Sammy<br>It's saving Cas  
>It's dealing with inner demons<br>It's opening those dark eyes

You're gonna die  
>And this is what you're gonna become<p>

(gg)


	14. The Fall

His green apple eyes and bad boy stride  
>always hold the weight of worlds<br>He can't find demons to kiss him goodnight  
>so he buries his personality in the backyard<br>and what little pride he has, in girls  
>His silver tongue of authority and suspicious gaze<br>make it seem like he's done it all  
>But his spotlight soul, wary embrace, and<br>the meaning behind his references  
>That in the end, makes him worth the fall<p>

(gg)


	15. As It Should Be

If there were anyone who needed to hear this more, it is you

You are not an angel

Every thought that sparks in your form

screams for rebellion from the havoc and chaos the heavenly routine can be

This is an act extraordinary within itself

For you should not be capable of thinking selfishly

You did not do it all for nothing

All of my children could not begin to measure up to your experiences

or fathom your enjoyment of the people you have shared them with

You put my creations first, you've shown them horrors beyond their dreams

You've healed the world and broken it on occasion

You did it all for him, and he is _not nothing_

I gave you wings so he could direct your fall

Don't step on that fish too soon, Castiel

Big plans for that fish

(gg)


	16. You can't save everyone, my friend

When you ran toward me from the shadows of the looming trees  
>Wearing your heart on your sleeve, an open smile<br>your arms outstretched to embrace me,  
>a traitor of his home<br>someone who's betrayed you countless of times  
>using your loyalty to family as a weapon-<br>I knew that I couldn't follow your light  
>When I walked through those barn doors with sparks at my heels<br>I knew that I was doomed to fall  
>for faithless freckles and arrogant green eyes<br>Those same eyes look at me now with such ferocity  
>But the words tumbling off your tongue are desperate<br>_I prayed to you, every night_  
>To whom? I'm no angel<br>For what? I raised you from hell  
>surely being without my presence couldn't be as tortuous<br>Why? Is it because you love me?  
>If you love me, let me go<p>

(gg)


	17. Karaoke

You sing like a bird  
>that doesn't care if it never reaches the clouds<br>Or maybe you're a woodpecker  
>that's forgotten the purpose of pecking a hole into a tree<br>You're a hawk with the wings of a dove  
>who doesn't realize how pure its white feathers are<br>You're a confused peacock  
>that admires the colors of all but your own<br>You sing like a bird  
>that's too afraid to fly<br>Would you like me to show you how?

_(gg)_


	18. Three Little Pigs

You borrowed my heart  
>for an old witch's spell<br>and said that you'd be back in a flash  
>Meanwhile I was sold<br>for three little pigs  
>when it was obvious that I was worth more cash<br>Besides dying alone in my own sick  
>and selling my soul for a bigger prick<br>my biggest mistake was letting you  
>value my life with an animal's<br>I just want to be loved  
>I<em> deserve<em> to be loved

(gg)


End file.
